


Júbilo

by Enigmatek



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmatek/pseuds/Enigmatek
Summary: 368 canales efectivos no pueden competir con el ingenio de Duo Maxwell
Relationships: Duo Maxwell/Heero Yuy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Júbilo

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Jubilance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936458) by [Enigmatek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmatek/pseuds/Enigmatek)



  
Estaban viendo la televisión.

No se transmitía nada interesante en ninguno de los 368 canales efectivos que Heero había logrado clonar de una suscripción a un sistema de cable. Uno que dejarían de usar en unas cuantas semanas si tenían suerte de permanecer tanto tiempo en el mismo lugar. 

Trowa le había dicho que esa habilidad suya resultaba especialmente útil. Y tenía la sospecha de que le había llamado algo como antena ambulante, pero no lograba entender el rictus del cirquero cuando bromeaba. Si es que eso hacía. 

Recordando eso, Heero había caído en esa monótona sensación de "stand by" y estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos cuando Duo habló: 

—Existe una historia sobre los dioses griegos. Se dice que estaban aburridos, así que crearon a los humanos —Heero se le quedó mirando. 

Duo estaba completamente escurrido en el sillón, y su cabeza se inclinaba cerca de su hombro. Casi podía sentir el calor de sus cabellos—. Pero seguían aburridos. Así que inventaron el amor —continuó Duo. Hizo una pausa y sus miradas se cruzaron—. Y no volvieron a aburrirse. 

Heero no dijo nada—. Después, quisieron probarlo ellos mismos. Y tuvieron que inventar la risa —Duo giró la cabeza hacia el televisor. 

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Heero, por inercia. 

—Para poder soportarlo —contestó el trenzado sonriendo. 

Heero se rio. 

Una risa espontánea, casi en suspiro, a modo de respuesta. 

Dejaron la pantalla encendida, sin prestarle atención, pues besarse era mucho más interesante.

**Author's Note:**

> Me encontré esto arrumbado por ahí entre mis textos olvidados, creí que merecía la pena rescatarlo. 
> 
> Espero les guste.
> 
> ¡Gracias por el beteo, Pervertida Yaoista, Neutral y Alelilim!


End file.
